Predators: The Trust Theory
by Legal Humor
Summary: Will no longer be updating till further notice ...
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** The Trust Theory

**By:** Legal Humor

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Captured Quarry

* * *

**Riley's POV: **Pt.1

* * *

I was comfortably leaning against my counter sipping my favorite latté as I stared out a window that gave off a radiant view of a stunning drenched morning. It's been raining pretty hard since last night and even now it still hasn't let up. I remember thinking to myself _I'd hate to be caught in that. _I lightly pushed myself up off the counter to right myself. I set the cup on the counter and slowly stretched my long arms in the air leaning my head back enjoying the comforting motion. I put my arms back to my sides and quickly smooth out the bottom of my shirt to cover my flat tummy. I leisurely strolled to the front door and opened it. All at once the aroma of rain dew and flowers hit me and I deeply drew in the smell releasing the unsullied air in a smooth exhale.

* * *

My front deck had a roof over it and a nice little swing so it was the ideal place to relax and think about things.

I sat on my swing with one leg drawn to my chest and the other on the railing pushing me back and forth with every extension of my lightly tinted russet leg. The pitter patter of the rainfall kept a southing rhythm as it seemed to dance with the green blades of grass and vividly colored flowers that made up my endless property. I closed my eyes reaching my hand upward to play with a strand of hair at the side of my temples.

Peaceful.

Peaceful was the only word that seemed to make since of this flawless moment and I couldn't help but lightly nod in agreement at the thought. A buzz broke through the peace like a dagger and I quickly opened my eyes displeased by the disrupted tranquility. I leaned my back against the body of the swing turning my head to the door and quietly listened as the humming vibrations continued. _My work phone, _I thought to myself. I swiftly got off the comfy swing which was if not just a little saddening. I opened the door and went in my house and proceeded back into the large kitchen to spot the buzzing phone on the large oak table. It was at the very edge of the wooden table…the vibrations pushing it closer to the verge that would more than likely involve me paying endless payments for a new replacement phone. At the very last moment my body ran on instincts and quickly jerked forward like a baseball ball player as if using every bodily function to catch the ball that would insure an astounding victory. I caught the phone just before it hit the ground. I let out a heavy sigh when I realized I was holding my breath. I was now on the ground; one knee firmly planted on the marble floor my other leg outstretched keeping me balanced one hand held the still vibrating phone while the other was placed flatly on the floor. I relaxed my tense body and curled up before sitting with my legs crossed on the cool floor. I looked at the screen perplexed by what the caller ID said.

Unknown Number.

It only took me a milli-second to remember who liked to keep their number unidentified even when talking too trusted individuals; _black ops_. Like I mentioned before I have two different phones; this phone involves my business. I receive requests to go on missions, assassinations even a few hits here and there. I get these requests from random top secret organizations. My other phone is nothing more than to keep track of my personal life with friends and family. Which by the way isn't exactly all too great; this hectic life that I'm living can be very demanding so I'm always busy with someone or something. I'm slowly starting to lose friends and my parents are starting to become skeptical on what I really am doing with my life. I never told them what I do…I lied and told them I got an offer for a well worth it medical profession up here in Minnesota. I already know they would greatly disapprove of my passion so I never told them. I wouldn't want to disappoint them by explaining their star kid is not really what they think she is. Ha; and if you think my personal life is bad don't even get me started on my romance life.

I flipped the phone open and brought the phone to my ear. I already know what they were calling for though every task was different all were life threatening. This is actually the first time I received an appeal from the black ops. I quit the black ops almost going on seven months now. Once I moved here I made it clear to not only them but many other top secret organizations that I would be taking request willingly but after seven long months of no word from the black ops I thought they completely discommunicated me from all restricted programs. They obviously are in quite of a bind if they are asking for my help; the girl that decided she could do way better off without the all mighty black ops. I hope you also note the deep sarcasm lining my voice.

I pursed me lips not really sure on how to respond. *Perky voice: _Hey! Yeah…sooo…how's it goooing?* _I frowned at the words that popped unexpectedly into my conscious. It was a good thing they spoke up saving me the hassle of replying first.

"Bonjour êtes-vous Riley (Hello is this Riley)," Said a female voice.

"Oui c'est elle (This is she)," I replied back quite pleased that learning multiply languages wasn't a waste of time after all.

"Quel est votre ancien code et le numéro de (What is your former code and number)," She asked.

Every black ops and ex-black ops personnel has a code and serial number they are assigned to. It was just something to make sure that they knew you weren't lying when you claimed who you were. Hm…to put it in a way you'd understand it's like to get into a private club you had to know the secret password so the bouncers knew you were one of them and not a nosy cop.

"Mon code est 78263 et mon numéro est 17836 (My code is 78263 and my number is 19056)," I clearly said.

There was a long pause over the phone as I waited for her to confirm my information. While I waited I took the time to get back on my feet and walk over to the latté I seemed to have disregarded. I grabbed the cub and tossed whatever contents down the drain and hastily shoved it in the dishwasher. I faintly grimaced at the fact that my dishwasher besides the purple coffee cup was empty. I don't really get time to relax in the confines of my home for too long before I'm rushed to another operation. So I guess you could say my home feels like more of a one week get away hotel that I barely get a chance to use.

"Classement confirmé, Eden Riley ancien vétéran de Black Ops (Classification confirmed, Riley Eden former black ops veteran)," She said as I closed the dishwasher.

I vaguely nodded my head.

"Quelle est la mission? (What is the mission?)," I said quickly and to the point.

"Il y aura un plan pour vous rendre à votre destination, dont les coordonnées DB 784 à 7:00 forte. Sur votre chemin, il ya quelqu'un va expliquer votre tâche. (There will be a plane to take you to your destination at the coordinates LB 384 at 7:00 P.M. sharp. On your way there someone will explain your task.)," She responded.

I looked up at the clock that read 5:56 just as she began to explain something about weapons and clothing will be provided.

"Je serai là (I'll be there)," I said hanging up.

I set the phone on the counter and I nervously ran a hand threw my short auburn hair. My last mission was a month ago and it didn't exactly go as planned. Majority of my allies I was partnered with were killed leaving me and an old comrade left. I and he singlehandedly overpowered the opposing forces. Just when I was about to kill the main man my so called friend stabbed me in the back. It turned out he worked for the enemy and was a hired spy sent undercover to infiltrate are division. I hesitantly reached a shy hand to my back and gingerly touched the scar that I knew hid under the fabric of my burgundy button up shirt. I bet my ex-collaborators had a good laugh at hearing my near failure and the embarrassing scar that would forever mane my almost defeat.

Ever since that last mission I'd never really trust anyone. Everyone was looking out for themselves in my eyes so it was only natural that I at that point on rely on myself and myself only. The ability to trust was something I began to lack; what substituted that gap was something inhuman.

* * *

Location: 1st class jet plane over Brazil  
Destination: Uruguay  
Time: 6:27 A.M.

* * *

I woke up with a slight jolt and I hastily grabbed on to the nearest thing. My fingernails dug into the soft cushioned arms of the chair I was sitting in. I frantically looked around instantly looking for the new threat. My eyes fell upon a guy whom I've just met named was Leo. He was in a seat across the aisle from mine; he was the one that got the obligation of explaining the mission to me. Once the shaking stopped I somewhat unlatched my death grip with the chair as I continued to keep a steady gaze on the bulky guy. At that moment he looked at me giving me no time to swiftly avert my gaze and act like I wasn't just staring at him for any particular reason. His azure colored eyes lit up as the morning rays beamed through the window on his side which also made his cream colored skin appear to glow. He grinned why I continued to stare at his physique. I made a small eye roll making sure it went unnoticed and pretended to be interested in a cloud that…strangely looked like George Bush's hair. A small smile played across my pink lips and I quickly perched an elbow on the arm chair and laid my hand to my mouth so it would be unseen. It all of a sudden became eerily muted besides the faint pur of the plane's engine which was by the way one of the reasons why I most likely fell asleep. I joking thought of the guy as the cool strong but silent type but quickly removed the statement from my wits and thought up a question.

"Che cosa era che tutto questo? (What was that all about?)," I said in Italian obviously referring to the abrupt shaking. I continued to look out the window as we slowly left the hair shaped cloud be hide as I waited for his retort.

I bet your wondering why I'm all of a sudden speaking in Italian. Well first of all that is what the guy speaks which I just figured out a while ago when he was explaining the operation. Like I said over and over you would be surprised how many languages I'm familiar with.

"Turbolenza (Turbulence)," He simply said not even bothering to poke fun of the way I reacted a minute ago.

_Oh_ was the only word that came out of my mouth. After all the missions I've gone on that involved using a plane I could have guessed that.

"Hey (Hey)," I heard he say.

I turned to him quite surprised that he was starting up a conversation instead of the other way around. Well yeah he had to explain the whole mission thing but that was because he had to and anyways he kept it really brief. I am to travel to Uruguay execute a few guys and pursue, capture and bring in yet another drug dealer. Simple as that. I tilted my head to the side.

"sì (Yeah/yes)," I said back.

I noticed his eyes glide over my body and back to my face in a flash. Then he got up and walked over to my side of the plane. I slightly leaned more toward the window when he sat in the chair next to mine. He leaned closer and cupped a hand beside his mouth like he wanted to tell me a secret. Intrigued and curious at what he wanted to tell me I turned my head and leaned in giving him full access to whatever information he wanted to inform me about. I felt his hot breath on my ear and I skeptically squinted my eyes waiting for him to spit it out already. Finally for what seemed like an eternity he sensually slurred out something that made me wonder if my ability to mentally translate different languages was malfunctioning.

"Hai un fidanzato? Se non poi mi piacerebbe certamente a ... sai? (You have a boyfriend? If you don't then I'd sure like to...you know?)."

"…"

* * *

**Riley's POV: **Pt.2**

* * *

**I froze…not daring to respond and perhaps considering lying and saying I do in fact have a boyfriend.

_Was this guy serious…?_ _Ok he definitely lost his cool strong and silent description._

I recoiled away but obviously didn't move fast enough when something warm and slick seem to flick my cheek. I abruptly stood up putting a hand to my now slightly wet cheek. _Did this guy…lick my cheek_? Ok…he crossed the line now.

"Asshole!" I said in English not really caring that he didn't know English.

I roughly punched him in the jaw knocking him out of his chair. He limply landed in the middle aisle in an awkward position. I sat back in my chair with a loud thup shaking my now throbbing hand that just made impact with the man's face. I heard shuffling going on in what I believed to be the cockpit but I paid no heed as I looked out the window like nothing happened. At that moment the door to the cockpit opened and I lazily looked up at a young looking man maybe in his early 20's dressed in all white standing in the doorway. He looked at the guy on the floor then at me then back to the guy.

"Cosa sta succedendo qui? (What's going on in here?)," He said looking back up at me for an answer.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back out the window trying to block everything out and just hope that the guy would leave but unfortunately for me the guy was persistent.

"Beh...cosa c'è di sbagliato con lui? (Well…what's wrong with him)," He asked.

I looked down at Leo that by way was still out cold and looked back at the guy who actually looked concerned for the man. I scrunched my nose and quickly thought up something.

"Non so...ha detto qualcosa di aerei farlo si ammalò. Un minuto prima stavano parlando poi un minuto dopo che è caduta come un ghiro. Non preoccuparti se...ha anche detto la merce malattia fuori in pochi minuti (I don't know...he mentioned something about planes mading him feel sick. One minute were talking then the next minute he is falling like a log. Don't worry about it though...he also said the sickness wares off in a few minutes)," I said with a reassuring smile but mentally wishing I thought of something better.

He looked down at the guy and nodded his head surprisingly accepting my lie. He closed the door leaving me and Mr. _I'm quiet but still a pervert _in the room. I silently looked down at the man who was face down on the floor with one of his legs still hanging on the chair he was just occupying. I reached my left hand out and swatted his foot making it land on the floor with a low thump. I shrugged and looked back out the window towards the ground at the endless array of greenery that made up the jungles of South America. I closed my eyes deciding that a little more rest was needed for my fast approaching mission but obviously a little thing called turbulence had other plans. The plane once again began to shake and I grabbed the arm chairs once more. The shaking didn't last long which was a relief but a voice over the intercom made me tense up again.

"Saremo sperimentando alcuni venti furiosi per alcune ore, quindi per favore correttamente cinturino in voi stessi (We will be experiencing some rough winds for a few hours so please properly strap yourselves in)," Said the pilot I presume.

I groaned. "Just great," I said sarcastically.

I looked down at the snoozing man. _Why is he still passed out…I didn't even hit him that hard_, I thought. A humorous idea popped in my head and I quickly snapped into action. I got out of my seat and stood at his side wondering how I'm going to lift a 200 something pound man. I went to his legs grabbing them and settled with dragging him all the way back to his side of the plane. I turned his form around revealing his now red face with just the slightest indication of drool threatening to roll down the corner of his lip. I whipped the disgusted look from my face and proceeded to getting him in his seat. After maybe five or so minutes I finally completed my task. I took a step back and observed my work perching my hands on my hip. He was sitting in his seat securely strapped in; besides his head that deeply leaned forward he looked normal. I grimaced for a few minutes and finally put a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses over his eyes. I took a step back and nodded my head and mouth the word _perfect._ Ok now for phase 2. I looked from left to right wondering where on a plane would you find magazines. I opened something that looked like a closet and squealed the words _Jackpot _when I saw a stack of neatly categorized magazines. I grabbed the first magazine…_Gardens & You…_nope…_Seventeen Magazine…_nope…_Playboy Magazine…Hehehe. _I walked over to the man while flipping through pages of the very naughty magazine and found the perfect picture of a nude male motel. I placed the magazine in the guys lap and quickly ran back to my side of the plane giggling.

As you can tell I have nothing better to do with my life then play little setups.

I strapped myself in my seatbelt and looked forward while biting my bottom lip to stop my giggling. I slowly turned my head to my left at Leo as he seemed to look thoroughly engrossed with the magazine; and the glinted line of drool slowly running down his chin seemed to be very convincing. I pushed a button that I knew automatically called a flight attendant when pushed and on Q in walked the young man from earlier. He came over to me taking a quick glance at Leo as he walked over to my side.

"Vedo che sentirsi meglio (I see he's felling better)," the guy said buying into my uncoordinated setup.

"Uh ... sì lui sentirsi meglio much (Uh…yeah he's feeling mucchh better)," I said almost ruining everything but busting out laughing.

"Vedo così c'è qualcosa che posso fare per voi? (I see so is there anything I can do for you?)," Said the gullible fool.

"Sì effettivamente mi sento un po 'affamato (Yeah actually I'm feeling a little famished)" I said casually. "Che tipo di alimenti Avete presente (What kind of foods do you have present)," I said with an innocent smile.

He tilted his head and looked up towards the ceiling of the plane in a thinking gesture.

"Beh, abbiamo vari tipi di frutti tipici, carne e poche verdure innocuo (Well we have various types of typical fruits, meat and a few harmless vegetables)," He said looking back down at me once he was finish explaining.

"Wow tutte quelle opzioni di suono acquolina in bocca ma non è esattamente quello che sto cercando (Wow all those options sound mouth watering but it's not exactly what I'm looking for)."

When I said this he seem to slightly deflate which almost made me feel bad that I was about to do this to him…almost.

"Oh yeah me e Leo (Oh yeah me and Leo)," I nodded my head towards Leo and the attendant moved aside to regard him. "Parlavano di un qualche tipo di cibo. Non so come prounonce la parola, ma lo fa ... Penso che sia iniziato con una Go H. chiedergli come si chiamasse (Were talking about some kind of food. I don't know how to pronounce the word but he does...I think it started with a H. Go ask him what it was called)," I said happy that my voice didn't crack.

The attendant nodded his head before foolishly making his way over to Leo.

Note: Never trust a girl that is bored out of her mind and apparently has lots of time on her hands.

I put both my hands to my mouth trying not to laugh out loud at the scene as it unfolded before me. The attendant quickly approached Leo and every step he took I let out a muffled giggle. Finally he was right beside Leo and I leaned forward so far I was even over the seat beside mine all to hear what was being said.

"Mi scusi signore io (Excuse me sir I-)," Once the attendant said that It got silent. Man would I kill to see his face right about now, but to bad all I could see was his back. Even if it didn't go the way I would have wanted it I still laughed and plopped down in my seat.

"Sai cosa penso nevermind Leo dimenticato o qualcosa del genere (You know what never mind I think Leo forgot or something)," I said through the laughter.

I didn't think he could understand me because note…I was laughing while talking so it didn't really sound accurate. I was about to repeat myself but I was astonish that he turned around and quickly made his way back over to me. He was back to my side of the plane in a flash and I chuckled at the crimson red his face was stained with.

"Mi dispiace per il mio amico ... lui è un coniglio sporco (Sorry about my friend...he's a dirty bunny)," I said with a smile. "Sai cosa dimenticare che altri prodotti alimentari, hai qualche arachidi (You know what forget that other food, do you have any peanuts)," I said.

His face got even redder when I said the word_ peanuts. _He rapidly muttered a Sì signora (Yes ma'am) before dismissing himself and closing the door in such a rush that would amaze the fastest person.

I looked at Leo who was drooling rivers at this point and I cracked a smile.

"Leoo I think he might be singlee," I loudly whispered to my unconscious friend from across the aisle.

* * *

Location: Uruguay  
Mission: Search, exterminate & capture  
Time: Unknown

* * *

Using the back of my hand I wiped the sweat from my brow and for the seventh time I checked to make sure all my arsenals was working properly. I was anxious and that was a fact; nervousness brought that familiar unknown adrenaline pumping through my body which was the high I lived and thrived off of. I picked up the residues of what use to be a cigarette but now burnt on both ends. I swayed it back in forth between my index and middle finger as I stared onward where the earth seemed to be vaguely disturbed. I was defiantly on the right track and if my calculations were correct then in a couple hours at a steady pace I should be seeing my targets soon. Flashbacks of my previous mission played its way through my head; everything I did then I made sure I did something different now. I took the next moments to put up my weapons in their proper places and I trotted forward once again.

I was dropped here approximately twelve or so miles back for obvious reasons. We wouldn't want to alert the targets of my presence so unfortunately I have to walk and track them the rest of the way; basically I'm on my own from the point of drop off until I call for an evac. I remember jokingly thinking about there being a mission before the mission; referring to the long walk and all the frustrations and potential screw-ups that come along with it. You could misread a track and shadow it but in the end figure out it was just an old trail from random hikers which could intern have wasted a lot of time. So far I've been on the right trace which has only taken me no more than a couple daylights; 2 days. It didn't seem like they were being too cautious about covering their tracks which wasn't really much of a challenge but simply meant that this would be an effortlessly unproblematic task; which didn't really trigger any complaints from me.

* * *

Later into the day I found a nearby river which was yet another sign that would only mean that I'm even closer to my targets. They would of course seek an area that was close to a river for resourceful reasons. I stoop down to my knees putting both my arms to my sides for balance and brought my parched lips to the surface of the cool water and drunk from the refreshing brook. Once fully hydrated I took the time to refill my empty water bottle just in case I may need some later. While replenishing I couldn't help but apprehensively peek from under my lashes at the surroundings around me. You know that feeling you get when you feel like you're being watched; well that's how I feel. I felt cold liquid come in contact with my thumb which brought me out of my daydream and back into reality; I'm on a important mission right now, I can't be sitting around contemplating. I looked back down at the now full water bottle and stood up putting the top back on the container and roughly thrusting it back into my shoulder bag. As far as I know I should be the only one out in these jungles; including the men I'm hunting down…and yet still I couldn't shake the fact that I'm the one being hunted.

* * *

I leant there against a tree, hiding, waiting for an opening. I could hear my targets now as they laughed and joked around with one another; completely unaware of the potential dangers. I looked up at the quickly approaching dusk wishing it would hurry up already. I would prefer to begin the operation in the cover of nightfall and with the element of surprise on my side it would be a sure success on my part. I peeked from be hide the huge oak tree that concealed me for the time being. I slowly rolled flat on my stomach and continued to watch the strange behaviors the men were performing. Hoarse laughter was the only thing that penetrated my eardrums and with a quick inhalation of my nostrils the thick smell of whiskey answered my questions for me. I peered around at all the faces of the men not quite satisfied at what I saw; the leader didn't fit the description of any of these guys. A loud laugh stole my attention for the moment and my eyes found a pudgy bald guy no longer laughing but confusingly slurring out dare I call words. I believe he was speaking Spanish; I leaned forward turning my head to the side only to pick up bits and pieces of what he was saying.

Chica(Girl)…caliente(Hot)… tapped que(Tapped that)

Puzzled at what was being said I turned my head and got all the answers I needed as he humped the air his buddies began to burst out laughing slapping his back as if to say _good job._ I gritted my teeth slapping my forehead and shaking my head. "Males," I said. Guys can be such idiots when wasted; I mean they still haven't even realized that one of their comrades has gone missing. He strayed from the group a while ago and I took the opportunity to quickly kill him while making sure it went unnoticed. I hid the body in some thick bushes a mile back but after seeing these embarrassments of mankind hiding the evidence was completely unnecessary. Hell, if an earthquake hit they wouldn't pay it any mind. This mission would be child's play which made all excitement and previous adrenaline vanish. I sighed laying my chin on the dirt. All of a sudden there seemed to be a little commotion heading towards the oblivious men and I quickly looked back up as a man with black shaggy hair bombarded on their little party. _The leader, _I thought. He seems to fit the description perfectly; dark messy chin length hair, a thin mustache, seeming well dressed in a dark navy blue sweater and creamed color cargo pants. I took in every detail of the man's appearance from the almost unnoticeable scar just above his brow to the tattoo of a viper on his neck.

I smiled the kind a smile a person would make when they've happen to encounter a hated adversary.

"So…you're the one the black ops want so badly… revendeur de drogue (Drug dealer)," I muttered while reaching for my sniper rifle.

I held the rifle close to my side as I silently and patiently observed the situation.

"Follando suficiente alrededor hemos descubierto uno de nuestros muerto cerca (Enough fucking around we have discovered one of our man dead nearby)," Said the leader whose name was…well I know it started with a P but I wasn't quite interested when it came to names.

There were a couple buff guys that appeared at his side looking at all the now silent men as they held a M14 rifle in there clutches. A tight knot formed in the pit of my stomach at what he had said; _did they found the guy I killed?_ The question floated in my head and I soundlessly mouth a curse at the unfortunate turn of events. _Well there goes my element of surprise. _I immediately began to think of a different plan seeing as my other tactic was sure to fail because for some odd reason they all seemed to sober up when they heard about their dead ally but what the drug leader said next somewhat sooth my nerves for a second but once again upraised uncertainty and disbelief.

"El hombre fue encontrado desollado y decapitado (The man was found skinned and decapitated)," He said calmly not at all mournful about his dead ally but more concerned about his own wellbeing.

There was a lot of worried buzzing among the group now…the silent broken. Relief flooded over me knowing that I didn't inflict those types of injuries to the guy I killed but the relief didn't last very long when I tensed up and really thought about what he just said. _Skinned…decapitated…? _That's what the guy said right…and yet it sounded like something unbelievable. I haven't even heard of something such as that and I've done a lot of…inhuman things to quarry that had the misfortune of being my target. I untrustingly looked from left to right no longer feeling at ease among the jungles proximities. There was another player out here and by the sound of it a ruthless killer that I wasn't sure was on my side or not. If there was a time to cowardly retreat now would be an awesome time; though I never was the type to quit, even if the situation didn't exactly seem all in my favor.

I focused my attention back on my quarry as they quickly split into two groups of eight or so. They all equipped themselves with firearms and went their own separate ways, the leader somewhere among one of the groups. One man, the bald one, was ordered to stay be hide. Which I quickly decoded served as a look out. He now held an Umarex shot gun in his shaky hands slightly swaying on his feet not yet over the intoxicating effects of the whiskey he greatly engorged. I silently snorted. Now why would they put someone like him in charge as sentry; he can barely stand on his own two feet. _This should be easy,_ I thought. Leaving the rest of my equipment behind I began to crawl with my rifle tight in my grasp. I crawled under a bush and watch to make sure the guy didn't notice. He stumbled but clumsily regained his balance looking around to make sure no one noticed that. I smiled at his ignorance but continued to crawl my way across the dirt and roots. I was now only approximately seven yards away from him and their camp. I was in a sitting position against a tree with my rifle erect in my sturdy hands wondering how I want to handle this situation. Do I just rush out and hope my shot hits its target or do I make a distraction. _Well I better do something now while he's by himself_, I thought. My only hope at the moment was that he had horrible aim when drunk. A scream followed by more screams echoed through the jungle which made me jump at first but I quickly regained my composure. I couldn't see the bald guy but I could hear his heavy footsteps and uneven breathing as he began to panic. _Well it's now or never. _I turned my body to the side turning myself fully around the protection of the tree to face the man who had his back to me. _Perfect. _I pulled the trigger not worried that it would hit the man seeing as being this close to my target getting shot was inevitable. The rifle was silent and quick the man's body jerked forward once on impact. He stood there for a second before slowly falling forward hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Silence.

I was still sitting there with my gun held up on full alert in a crouched form. I slowly lowered my rifle and cocked my head at the still man. That's when another scream sounded off on the opposite side of the camp. I quickly scurried be hide the tree and watched silently as blank hair came into my line of sight. I grinned thinking finally my luck was starting to make a change for the better. Not only that but he was coming unexpectedly in my general direction. He was alone and unarmed so I could easily swipe him up and be on my way. He's all I need to turn in to the black ops; they can send other people to finish off whatever was left of his team. He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over the guy I just shot. He yelped when he saw what he tripped over and quickly got back on his feat about to bolt. At that moment I burst out of my hiding spot.

"Pablo Garanchez, que está siendo puesto en detención preventiva en virtud de la demanda de operaciones negro! (Pablo Garanchez, you are being placed in custody under the demand of black ops!),"I said sternly and loud enough for him to hear clearly.

He looked up with huge eyes his mouth slightly open like I was a monster with three heads. He had blood on his face and various parts of his clothing. He didn't move an inch to attempt a resist which was good because I wasn't in the mood to chase him down. I held my rifle strongly in my hands pointing it at him warningly.

"Si incluso abrir y cerrar de manera incorrecta como que se va a intentar algo sólo sé que tienen el consentimiento para que disparó su posición (If you even as blink the wrong way like you're going to try something just know I do have the consent to shot you where you stand)," I said coldly.

He didn't make a move so I slowly began to approach. I stopped only taking a couple feet when the man's facial expression completely changed. His eyes grew even larger which I didn't even think was possible at this point. He loudly inhaled about to scream when a black blur shot off to the side and swooped Pablo up; _was that a net gun_. A pretty strong net gun if it swiped up a grown human being like he was nothing. I took a couple steps back finally noticing that the sun seemed to have disappeared. I looked towards the ground noticing a tall shadow looming over my much smaller form. I slowly looked over my shoulder at a enormous dark human like form. I opened my mouth about to scream when a bright light flashed…then nothing.

* * *

_This felt like a peaceful dream as I seemed to float. I slowly opened my eyes…falling…the wind felt good against my face and I cracked a somewhat hesitant smile at how real this dream felt. I spread my arms wide and closed my eyes as I was about to go through a fluffy looking cloud. Water…water splashed me in the face and that defiantly woke me up. Once I got through the cloud which wasn't exactly as pleasant as I thought it would be I opened my eyes at green…as in land. _

Ok I was fully awake at this point. My eyes shot open realizing that this was by no means a harmless dream and if I didn't think fast I'll be nothing more than a bloody decoration for the ground beneath.

"Oh shit," I said non to strongly like I wanted to because of the ferocity of the winds blasting my face and thrashing my body around like a ragdoll.

I began to flail my arms around for something useful when my hands felt a strange harness that wasn't there before but I didn't give it a second thought when I began to search for some sort of trigger praying that it was a parachute. Finding no luck I continued to plummet towards the ground, I began to feel cold tears leaving the corners of my eyes which I wasn't sure was caused by the winds or that I was so petrified. Then I began to hear a type of beeping sound admitting from my back…people's back don't beep do they? Before I had a chance to investigate one last time before spontaneously hitting the ground I heard a whooshing sound that made my body jerk at the sudden impact. What I now just figure out was indeed a parachute slowed down my downward spiral and I quickly reached for the steering hooks with both arms to maneuver to a somewhat safe spot to land this thing. Unfortunately I was too close to the canopy to guide somewhere safe. I closed my eyes tight as I began to dive in the thick jungle. I could feel my body jerk around because of the braches nicking the parachute. I slowly opened an eye when everything went still all of a sudden. I looked up at the destroyed and tangled parachute caught on a branch and looked down and squirmed at how far off the ground I was. A very unpleasant ripping sound brought my attention back on the parachute. "Damndamndamn…this is not happening to me," I mumbled on the verge of tears again. I quickly scanned my perspective my eyes falling on a tree not too far from me. _Now if only I could get enough momentum and swing to that tree, _I thought with renewed hope. Doubts scrambled in my mind at the plan having a 50-50 percent chance at going either way. The consistent ripping above made the decision for me and I slowly began to rock myself back and forth with my legs. This of course increased the progress of the tearing of the parachute which was like a race in itself. I swung my legs back and forth one hard time finally managing to wrap my legs around the tree and quickly latch my arms around its bulk that saved my life from certain demises. I looked be hide as at that moment the chute fell from the branch lying underneath me greatly weighing me down. I somewhat push my chest off the tree hesitantly taking a handoff the tree to search for a buckle or something to unlatch myself from the chute but It seems I didn't need to when it ,on its own, unbuckled itself and fell to the jungle ground beneath. I moaned a sigh of relief at the sudden lost of weight making it less of a burden to hold myself securely to the tree. _Now_, I thought looking down at the ground that seems to be so far from my present position. _How am I going to get down?_ I looked back at the tree and timidly began the horrible task of slowly shimming my way down the tall tree wondering how embarrassing I must have looked. I don't know why but the chant _Riley! Riley! Riley of the jungle, watch out for that tree! (The Tarzan theme song) s_eemed to pop in my head. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at the much closer ground as I continued to slowly but surely make progress. I was only six feet from the ground now and I got just enough confidence to let go. I landed on the now useless parachute with a low thump stumbling back and landing on my bum. I panted heavily at the near death experience reaching be hide me for my shoulder bag for my water bottle but remembered I left it. _Damn! _I gradually made the simple but tiring task of getting back on my feet and for the first time ask myself; _Where the hell am I?_ I felt something lightly hit my leg and I looked down at my sniper rifle bit by bit remembering how I got here. A loud crush of leaves and rustle of bushes made me sharply turn around at the new presence. Black shaggy hair was the first thing that I recognized and I looked down at the face of which it belonged to. His eyes were wide with shock and he mouth the word _shit_ which came out as a kind of hissing sound and he ,without delay, ran the opposite direction. Awareness hit me and I snapped back into action ignoring the aching protests of my body.

"Damnnit! I can't believe you're making me run," I yelled going after my still current target not quite grasping that this jungle wasn't the calm jungles of Uruguay anymore.

* * *

**Criminal****: **Jonathan Mic Luther

* * *

Jonathan's POV:

* * *

I was locked up in a jail cell at the time being, sitting down on this crapy excuse of a bed. My eyes were closed as I secretly held a handmade knife I've been preparing from scratch ever since I got thrown back into prison two years ago. I twirled it in my fingers wondering if today would be the day I'd escape.

A smirk creped on my tan face.

_Such idiots, after being thrown into prison time and time again since I was sixteen years of age wouldn't they learn by now, _I thought to myself.

At that moment the sound of heavy boots became evident and the hand holding my small but sharp knife ceased its previous motion. I silently listened as the beat of the boots began to get louder and I quickly yet calmly slid the knife under my mattress. I sat back up crossing my arms over my broad torso and leaning back against the brick wall causally like all was normal. The boots rhythmic tempo stopped in front of my cell and I smiled.

"Is there a problem officer," I said calmly opening my eyes at a guard I knew very well seeing as I visit prison occasionally. As in I never stay to long out of this hellhole before being thrown right back in be hide bars. He squinted his eyes into an untrusting glare which made me grin wider at his ways of seeing past my fake voice and smile.

"I'm going off duty for a lunch break so don't try anything sneaky…Mic," said the man I knew to be named Bagura.

When he added my middle name to his sentence I couldn't help but snort. He always called me by name instead of simply calling me 067 (My prisoner identification #). I hate it when he called me by name; like he _really _knew who I was. Bagura was always there to testify on my behalf every time I stood on trial for yet another crime. He was the one that stayed when others gave up on me ever changing my ways. Bagura was a complete stranger in my eyes and yet he was the one that I supposed hoped he'd be the one to change me from the path I choose to take; a path that I knew would soon lead to my demise. Hope…hope was just a word…a word I thought little of and looked down on the people that did. There was no hope for me so this older man's ways and motives kept me guessing every day. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke me out of my thoughts snapping me back into reality; ah yes, back to _my _reality that is, be hide bars.

"I'll be near so don't even think about trying to escape again," he said walking away out of my line of sight.

I smirked.

"Now why would I do that when you and I both know how it always ends," I said emotionlessly still looking in the space he was just occupying. I could hear the thumping of his boots stop as he thought about what I just said. Again the sounds of boots hitting the concrete floor echoed through the corridor as he headed off not wanting to reply to my statement. I only lightly chuckled and closed my eyes. I loudly inhaled and exhaled as I opened my observant brown eyes and turned it to the small window.

"It's time," I murmured.

* * *

I was running now, running as fast as my youth would let me. I was still on the prison premises but not for long. I was so close to the gates that promised uncertain freedom on the other side but freedom never the less. I could hear the alarm blaring _Prisoner 52642-067 is attempting to escape _which was notifying everything and everyone of my current objectives. I ran up to the tall chained fence and looked up at something I didn't exactly call for. At the top of the tall sturdy fence it was lined with barbed wires that would surely cause a hassle to get over. I grimaced still staring up at the hindrance.

"Well that's new," I muttered.

It seems every time I try to escape but in the end fail they get something new and trickier to further my chances at failure. It's too bad I'm not the type to give up. I began to scale the fence taking out my knife just in case I may have to cut the wires but I didn't even get half way up the fence when a familiar voice rung out into the chaotic dusk.

"Forget it. This is the sixth time you've tried to escape. You have to realize that it's hopeless."

I smirked knowing who exactly it was.

"I figured that it'd be you that caught me, Bagura. You always wait so close to my cell," I replied turning my head, my calculative gaze falling upon him as he wielded a gun aimed at my head. I can't even recall how many times I just so happen to fall into this type of predicament.

I sighed knowing the chase was up; which thus tally's up to seven failed escapes total.

"Now get back-"

At that moment a blinding pallid light appeared out of nowhere to the right. I looked, wide eyed and baffled, which was yet another thing I wasn't planning on encountering on my dash to freedom. The light engulfed me blanking me out in the process.

* * *

Ok I've woken up in many bizarre, awkward places before but never like this. I slowly opened my eyes having to blink a few times to refocus. I was confused at first because it seemed like everything was upside down, but after closer inspection I realized I was the one upside down. I looked down at the muddy ground beneath estimating I was probably about two and a half feet in the air. I look from the ground to my body that seemed to be tangled up in rope. The rope continued pass my feet ending with some type of curtain…parachute maybe? It was caught in a tree up above. I tried to move my arms and legs but found no luck. I felt something cold in the palm of my hand and after shuffling it around a bit realized it was my knife but seeing as my arms were tightly bound be hide my back it would a futile endeavor.

"Is there anyone there," I loudly yelled.

My own voice echoed off the jungle like forest but I got no response in return.

Just then I heard movement be hide me…**

* * *

Prison Guard: **Bagura Lee

* * *

Bagura's POV:

* * *

I was off-duty at the time. Well, technically, I was only on a lunch break, but I considered the break to be off-duty. After all, thirty years' military experience gives one an entirely different sense of duty than civilian life gives. I rarely ate, as I could last the whole shift on just my breakfast, so I used the time to write. Who knows? Maybe I'll land a best seller. My quality time was interrupted by an all-too familiar announcement on the PA: "Prisoner 52642-067 is attempting to escape."

I stowed my diary, which I was writing a novel in, inside the breast of my shirt and ran out, grabbing my rifle as I went. I was the closest to his cell and, thus, was the first one to intercept him as he began to try to climb the perimeter fence.

"Forget it. This is the sixth time you've tried to escape. You have to realize that it's hopeless," I reproved as I aimed at the back of his head.

"I figured that it'd be you that caught me, Bagura. You always wait so close to my cell," he replied as he turned around, with that same cocky smile that seemed to always be plastered on his face.

"Now, get back—" I never got to finish my sentence. A blinding white light flashed to our right, the East and then my world went blank.

* * *

I woke up who knew how many hours later to the sound of wind rushing past me. My eyes fluttered open and then went wide as I saw that I was falling. I knew, from science shows I had seen, that someone who spreads their limbs falls the slowest then a human can fall, so I did. The second thing I did was look to see if I had a parachute, which I somehow did, and the ripcord to open it, which there strangely wasn't. In place of the cord was a hexagonal device with several sectioned red glass plates; the device was beeping and glowing. _Please don't let it be a bomb,_ I thought to myself. I looked back at the ground and estimated that I had fallen at least three miles, meaning that I had less than a mile until I hit the ground. That chute had better open soon. When I estimated that I had about an eighth of a mile left, the device beeped one last time, all of the plates lit up, and the parachute opened. I was unceremoniously dropped out of the spread-eagle position I had adopted and did not decelerate too much before entering the canopy of the jungle I was dropping into.

Just as I thought that I would become a smear on the ground regardless, the parachute caught on one of the tree branches. That's a relief. I knew that I would have to drop the rest of the way; I had nowhere near the upper-body strength to pull myself up to the branch and then shimmy down the tree. I drew my knife and dropped it, counting how many seconds until it hit. About half a second later, it clanged against the ground. I drew my katana and prepared to cut the cords.

This would hurt. I swung my legs up, aligning my body parallel with the ground, and making sure that my landing zone was away from my knife, and sliced all of the cords with one swing. About half a second later, I smashed flat on the ground. While the impact did hurt, I landed in a spot of soft mud, lessening the impact. I got up slowly and stiffly (age wasn't being too kind to my body) and retrieved my knife. After that, I took stock of where I was and what condition I was in. As for where I was, I could not find a single clue. While it was indeed a jungle, it had plants from several different jungles. My shirt and pants were ruined, but my weapons were fine. REC7 rifle, check. Katana, check. Bowie knife, check. Now.

_Where the Hell to go?_ That question was pretty much answered as I saw a couple of other parachutes landing amidst the trees.

Follow the crowd.**

* * *

Soldier:** James O'Donnell

* * *

James's POV:

* * *

Night time in Columbia…its hell, the only thing in the sky are stars, no moon tonight.

Perfect.

The extra darkness will provide better cover as I sneak into the Cartel Lords mansion. My mission was simple, find Javier Trimento, Cartel drug lord and gun runner, and kill him. The asshole has been making things hard for the U.S. lately, more gangs with guns commonly seen during war time. The guns were tracked back here to Colombia to Javier. His mansion was a fortress so any full assault would be a waste in soldiers, it was decided a single man would sneak in and kill the bastard while he didn't expect it.

I knew this mission had a sixty percent failure rating, I knew that once I was in Colombia I was on my own. I knew that Javier had a better protection detail then even the President of the United States. I knew that without a doubt I wouldn't escape. I knew I would die tonight. it didn't matter, I had to succeed, I had to win.

* * *

Javier Trimento was dead, snuck into the mansion while he was asleep. I cut the power when I entered by destroying the generator with a block of C-4, excessive but I needed the distraction. Javier was awake and screaming at his guards to find whoever did it. When he was alone I dropped from the ceiling behind him, cracking the floor boards from my weight and grasped him by the mouth from behind muffling the sound. I stabbed him in the kidneys with my LHR Combat Knife. He screamed into my hand, and clawed at my fingers trying to escape. He kicked, he jerked, but finally he expired.

I checked his pulse before letting him go. He was dead. I gently laid him on the ground and cleaned my knife on his blue silk pajamas. As I sheathed my knife I looked Javier in the eyes, I noticed they were blank and glassy, they always are. I leaned down and closed his eyes, I hate it when I see the eyes of the dead.

I stood and before I could move a shot rang out hitting my in the shoulder, I yelled in rage before dropping to the ground and rolling to cover in the private bathroom. I checked my shoulder, didn't even get through my body armor, I could still feel the kinetic force from the bullet through. I could hear movement in the bedroom, the guard was checking Javier, before screaming out to the rest of the house that Javier was dead and the asshole who did it was trapped.

He was right, I was trapped, the bathroom had one door, and a window over the toilet too small for me to crawl through. Damn it, why the hell didn't I check the room, why the hell did I take my time with the guy. I should have just snapped his neck and got out. Goddamn you hindsight.

Before the guard could take another step I shot through the wall with my M4A1 using the mirror to aim, he was dead before he hit the floor. Then five more guards entered the room and started shooting into the bathroom hoping to hit me. I laid down on the floor as the unloaded round after round. I could hear yells and footsteps, seems everyone in the mansion is on their way to my location. When they stopped to reload I threw a M67 grenade into the room and covered my head. They yelled in surprise before it exploded. Using the explosion as cover I started firing indiscriminately into the dust cloud.

I dropped back into cover before reloading. Now I had to start using my ammo wisely, kill enough of the bastards that I can make my way to the window. If I was desperate I could roll out and grab one of their weapons and ammo. I prepared myself to fight, either to death or escape, I'll take either one.

Suddenly there was an explosion of blue light above me, shattering the ceiling and causing dust and debris to rain on my head. I used the bathtub as cover as large pieces of the ceiling fell, and before I could move a white beam started shining down on me through what used to be the ceiling. As I looked into it, I blacked out.

* * *

Wind.  
Wind rushing past my ears.  
I could hear and feel wind in the darkness.  
I could feel myself falling end over end, deep into the darkness.

* * *

With a jolt I awoke, freefalling through the air toward the jungle below me, as I fell I tried to remember what happened. I assassinated Javier Trimento, I was cornered in the bathroom, the ceiling exploded, and a white light before utter darkness. I had to save that for another time, I was still falling and getting closer to the jungle. I could feel what I assumed to be a parachute on my back, I looked for a rip cord to open the chute but all I found was a button. With my fear held in check I hit the button and my chute opened, slowing my descent. As I started to glide I looked around noticing the other parachutes in the sky. Some were attached to people like me, others to crates, but before I could a better observation I hit the trees. I jerked to a stop, and looked up, just my luck, my chute had snagged onto a large branch. I looked down and I could see a bush big enough to cushion even me, I started to jerk around hoping to remove my chute from the branch. No luck.

I grasped my combat knife and started to saw at the belts to my chute, within seconds the belts were cut and I fell towards the bush. I landed with a loud thump, and jumped to my feet quickly with my M4A1 in my hands scanning the jungle.

Silence.

Strange, usually there are bugs or something making noises in a jungle, but I couldn't hear a thing. That put me on edge, I lowered my rifle but I didn't let go, I looked around once more before remembering the others parachuting down. With my senses stretched I started to slowly walk toward the direction of the other parachutes.

The whole time on edge, like something was watching, like I was being hunted.

* * *

**Officer****:** Joanna Lynn Hall

* * *

Joanna's POV:

* * *

Shots rang out over the streets of Manhattan New York; I rode with my new partner Greg to a shoot out between some big drug lords and us cops. I was stuck in my _civilian wardrobe_ which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I was out hiking when I got a call from Greg, saying I needed to come to the station because the guys needed back up. So I brought my personal guns, a 7.7 mm rifle and a 357 magnum along with a few knives...my children. Once I was at the station I reluctantly got in a car with Greg. I didn't like Greg that much; he talked constantly and was always commenting on women…aside from me. He knew pretty well not to fuck with me from our first day together. But still sometimes he let a few things slide through, like how pretty my ass was or how he would love to do some things to me…well let's just say he has a death wish. Sometimes I regret ever leaving the Black Hand; at least there I could be on my own. I was lucky they let me leave to become a cop...Hell I was even lucky I became a cop. But they did let me go, pulling a LOT of strings so I could get this job, then they only made me promise to do them some favors every once in a while; which I would do happily with no questions. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we arrived at the shoot out. I got out of my car silently and walked over to the deputy who was at the time yelling at his men from behind a car and glancing across the street.

"What's going on?" I asked with raised brows.

He looked at me with a glare and growled.

"Damn Gangs ambushed us when we went in for a bust! Lost five men already!"

I turned and looked across the street, careful at stray gun fire. There where presumably ten men over there scattered about in different places. Turning away from the deputy, I walked over to another car being pretty careful of my surroundings when some bastard shot at me…well maybe I wasn't that careful then. I hit the ground my knees killing me as they slammed onto the pavement.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed, quickly grabbing my 7.7 mm rifle and aiming across the street.

Sighting in on a bald guy with an ak47, I shot and hit him in the head, killing him instantly. The guy beside him looked about to pee himself. I laughed, their fear always amused me. I aimed at his chest and shot him a nice bloody hole. I was aiming at another man when this white light surrounded me.

_What the hell, _I thought right before I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke to find myself in a jungle, laying on my back a parachute strapped to me. My brows furrowed in confusion.

_How did I get here,_ I thought.

"Fell from the sky apparently," I mumbled to myself, getting to my feet.

Looking up at the trees I noticed some other parachutes gliding down. _Might as well go take a look,_ I thought, un-strapping the parachute from me then leaning down to pick up my rifle that I must have dropped. I held it in my hands, checking closely for any damage. Satisfied that there were none I made my way to the direction of the other parachutes, keeping my wits on full alert.**

* * *

Mercenary:** Aron Lee O'donnel

* * *

Aron's POV:

* * *

I was creeping through the forest outside my base. The forest was beautiful, day and night. I loved it at night better. The way the moonlight would shine through the leaves, and spot the ground with light. I loved it. I was in my environment here, my specialty. The ground was darkened, and almost black. I had to use my helmet to see where I was going. It was pretty hi-tech. It could map the ground for up to 200 feet. It could pick up heat signatures, and show night vision. It could even fuse two of those sights together. God, I love this thing!

I had my 50 cal. Sniper Rifle with me. Along with my 45 magnum pistol, and carbon plated knife. I was more of a long range specialist, but I admit I do need some close combat weapons. The knife was strong, and balanced; perfect for being up close and personal. As I walked I took it out and played with it. Twirling it around, and throwing it up in the air. I noticed the nick in it; A long crack at the surface of it. I grimaced, remembering how it got that; I had faced a powerful foe. Some strange humanoid hunter. I stopped as my mind went down memory lane. It was this very forest I encountered him. His was big, Muscular and tall. At least 8 feet. He had murdered some campers, and took their skulls. He even skinned them! It was a disturbing sight. He had a mask...it had a cold, and unforgiving look. A chill ran down my spine as I thought of the near death experience. This knife was the very thing that saved me. The hunter had me by the throat, but I stabbed him in the neck with it. As he fell, I jumped on him, and continuously stabbed him in the chest. Hitting his armor a few times causing the crack. It finally died, and I was able to get away.

I remember how he moved, the way he hunted me...it was so stealthy, but so brutal. I shook my head, and looked around. I had stopped walking, and was standing near a familiar tree. It had a hole blown through it, and was still scorched. That laser gun had done a number on that thing. I took a deep breath as I became paranoid. I kept thinking I was hearing the same trilling noise that hunter made. I dismissed it, and kept walking, but more carefully. I kept my ears out, and took out my pistol. I swept the area, and stopped dead in my tracks. I heard the trilling noise again, but louder. I stayed still, and the noise gained volume. It sounded as if it was coming from behind...I quickly turned around, and yelled.

"Not this time!" I held my pistol, but was horrified by the sight. There were two...standing in front of me.

I made a snarling noise as I raised my pistol, but yelped as something hit me in my thigh where my armor didn't cover. I took out the dart looking thing, and fell to my knees as my eye sight blurred. They walked towards me, as I fell to my side, and passed out...

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of freefalling. As I opened my eyes my helmet blared warnings. I was falling, and fast. I looked down and saw a jungle like ground rushing to see me. I couldn't help but scream. I flipped over, and faced the ground. I noticed a weird harness on me. I pounded it with my fist praying it was a parachute of some sort. I was starting to panic, and right now that was the worst thing to do. My mind was racing as the ground kept rushing towards me closer, and closer. "SON OF A BITCH! COME ON!" I screamed as I hit the harness again. I was close to the treetops as the harness made a beeping noise, and suddenly opened up. An orange-yellow material blew open and caught air. I was hit with sudden force to my chest from it. I gasped, and grunted as I fell into the trees. I screamed and cussed as I hit tree branches and the trees themselves. My chute caught in some branches, and jerked my body around. My joints and limbs ached. I groaned, and tried to move. I noticed that I was suspended from the ground. My helmet automatically calculated that I was at least 25 feet from the ground. I groaned again, and tried to take off the harness. I pressed that weird button again, and this time it did something. It unbuckled and I fell to the ground. I managed to land on my feet, but I fell over immediately. My body was weak from whatever drug I was hit with and the violent hammering from those tress. I slowly got up, and looked around. I was shocked at where I was. It was a jungle and a deep one to be exact. I unhooked my Sniper rifle and took the safety off. I was surprised I still had it. My other weapons were with me as well. Weird...I looked up from where I fell, and noticed some other chutes. If anything that meant more people, and that meant numbers..allies. That was very important now. I needed to get over there and perhaps get some answers. So I ran in the direction of the other chutes just praying I wouldn't run into those Hunters again.

* * *

**Doctor 1****:** Dakota Smith

* * *

Dakota's POV:

* * *

I was on my way home from a long days work at the busy hospital I work for. My eyes felt heavy as I fought to keep consciousness. I jammed on the breaks when the rear of a lone Toyota came into view; completely cutting me off.

"Asshole," I murmured to the rear of the speedy car slowly driving away.

I groaned too worn-out to put up much of a fight with the many discourteous and reckless drivers of America. I came to a red light and sighed in relief at the convenience. I took my weak hands off the wheel laying them in my lap. I looked out the car window at the slowly darkening sky above which showed just the slightest bit of pink splayed out among orange and light blues. A deafening honk snapped me out of my daydream and I quickly looked back at the long line of cars and angry citizens screaming _drive and go_ then back to the light overhead no longer red but green that I seemed to have unseen.

"Sorrysorrysorry!" I mumbled frantically driving once more.

I tried to take no notice of the people who flicked me off when they passed by me and my slow granny like driving but I couldn't help flicking them back to satisfy my thirst for my prominent bad mood and slowly starting to become head ache. By the time I got to my home it was pitch black outside. With the help of my headlights I easily spotted site of the creamy color of my abode. I sighed in relief happy I made it to my house unscathed. I was literally about to knock out any minute now. I slowly drove into my drive way almost crashing into my mail box in my haste. I pushed a button on the pad that controlled the garage door and on my command the doors welcoming creak began to admit as it slowly opened revealing my bare unadorned garage.

_I really need to do something creative with my garage, every time I see it it makes me depressed, _I thought bemused.

I slowly navigated the truck into the small space that made up my garage. Once I made it into the garage without incident I pushed the button which made the garage close; closing off the chaotic world on the other side. I groaned loudly leaning back into my seat closing my eyes. Falling asleep was very tempting right about now but no way would I risk having an uncomfortable kink in my back the following morning. I pulled out the keys and began to make my way out of the car. It was dark in my garage and I clumsily made a hide and seek game to find my way to the door that would lead into my house. After knocking into my car several times I finally felt the cold metal of a door knob. I opened the door and quickly turned on the light switch conveniently placed next to the door. Light flooded into my small laundry room. I walked over to the dryer pleased that I decided to wash my clothes this morning and threw it in the dryer before I left. I grabbed a pair of gray sweets and a black t-shirt with the rock band Kiss splayed out on it. I shuffled myself and clothes to the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I walked back in the laundry room and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper. I was about to turn off the light but stopped. I slowly dragged myself to the door that lead to the garage and locked it; not that this was a bad neighborhood or anything, just to cease my nerves. I'm about to be knocked out for awhile so I wouldn't want a thief sneaking up on me and my weakened state. I turned off the light and slowly found my way to my room in the dark. I plopped down on my soft king sized bed and groaned into the cushions. Using my frail hands I grabbed on to the covers and pulled myself the rest of the way. I was under the soft sheets by now and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally," I muttered.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

9:56 P.M.

Not too long after closing my eyes I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The thunderous sound of an annoying ringing woke me up. I quickly opened an eye that fell upon my house phone on the night stand next to my bed. I looked for the phone to the clock.

2:12 A.M.

_Who the hell is calling me at two something in the morning! _I thought angrily.

I grabbed the phone to silence the sound that made my ears painfully drum as an after math. _I knew I should have put my house phone in the kitchen instead of next to my bed, _I thought. I was having a amazing dream about something that involved this one hot guy I knew in college; and no, get your mind out the gutter you dirty pervs.

"What," I evilly hissed into the phone alerting whoever was on the other line of my rage.

"Dakota...?" said a female voice.

All my previous infuriation vanished at that moment when the voice of my current colleague and best friend said my name.

"Catherine," I said slightly confused.

"Hey-"she started to say but I immediately cut her off.

"Why the hell are you calling me in the middle of the freaking morning!" I said with renewed anger.

"Well that's what I'm calling you for," She countered back.

I deflated and decided I would at least hear her out.

"Ok," I said back much calmer.

"I…uh know you had a long tiring day today and that you're probably warn out right about now," She said trying to stall the real reason she's calling.

I snorted.

"Yeah you think," I said sarcastically laying my head on my pillows and switching the phone to my other ear.

"Yeah…well we just got an emergency call about thirty-seven minutes ago. Male, twenty-nine years of age got into a car crash; said he saw something…claims it was enormous in size and walked upright. He said it ran across the street and he swerved lost control of his car and crashed into a tree. He wasn't that injured, just a few cuts and burns but he had his son in the car; suffered a major concussion," She said quickly.

I frowned at yet one of the many tragedies that come up unexpectedly everyday.

"There are not enough doctors to perform the surgery; just me, Henry and a few other hands. We need you here as soon as possible. The kid is losing a lot of blood; fast," She finished.

I sighed knowing even at the cost of precious sleep I couldn't turn down something as such.

"Ok I'll be there, keep him stabilized till I get there," I said already shuffling out of my bed, slipping into my pink house slippers and heading for the garage.

"Ok we'll begin the operation as soon as you-,"

The line went dead.

I stopped and furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Cat…you there…?" I said.

No response.

I sighed.

"Stupid Phone Company," I muttered walking into the kitchen to grab the keys on the counter before heading off into the laundry room that lead into the garage.

I made it to the car door without much trouble as last time opening the door and jumping in. I automatically pushed the button hearing the garage door opening be hide; dim light flooded in from the outside. It was still pitch black outside but the street lights were on. I accidentally dropped my keys making it fall somewhere on the car floor.

"Damn," I murmured.

I stooped down blindly searching for the keys having trouble with the steering wheel bumping into my head a few times. Finally cold metal touched my fingertips and I quickly grabbed the keys shoving them into the ignition. I was about to turn the keys to turn on the car when something in my main mirror caught my attention. I looked up and squinted my eyes at what I saw; in the mirror there was a tall dark figure that slightly stood out thanks to the street lights that lined the neighborhood road.

"What the hell," I muttered looking from the mirror and turning around in my seat to look at the tall sinister looking form at the entrance of my garage.

Just then everything went bright like the suns beams arising…then it went dark as unconsciousness took me.

* * *

With a deep sigh I stretched my aching limbs and let out a bellowing yawn. I laid my hands back on my bed.

...?

My brows bunched up into that of confusion. I splayed out my hands feeling, touching expecting to feel the soft silky sheets of my king sized bed but to my amusement felt something that oddly seemed like the hard ground. I didn't want to open my eyes in fear of what I might see; I instead drew in one deep inhale and picked up the smell of…outside. I whimpered realizing that this was defiantly not my bed that was in the confines of my home. I opened an eye praying to see the white plain walls of my room or even that annoying clock that haunts my dreams but instead saw jungle. There were no jungles in the busy city of New Jersey and I knew that for a fact. I fully opened both eyes using my arms to slowly pick myself off the ground. I looked slowly from left to right at my new surroundings. I looked down at myself seeing my all too bummy house clothes that were simply sweet pants, my crummy house slippers that were defiantly not made for trucking through wilderness and the awesomeness of Kiss. _This harness wasn't there before_, I brought a hand to the thick straps that incased my chest and gingerly tugged it once. I sighed. _If this is supposed to be an early surprise for my upcoming birthday then this isn't funny,_ I thought clumsily getting on my feet. When getting up I finally noticed the cape like curtain attached by strings to the harness.

_Parachute…? _

I looked up at the sky noticing the disruption of broken braches directly up above in the canopy. _People don't need parachutes unless there…falling from the sky…right, _I thought. Piece by piece I put together the clues and the conclusion that I came up with was something mind blowing.

Conclusion: Holy shit did someone toss me out of a fucking plane! Aren't you like suppose to go through some special training and sign some contracts (Just in case you might die) before strapping yourself to a parachute and bombarding to the earth at five-hundred miles per hour? I remember me and a friend were discussing something about this. He said my life was boring as in I never do anything out of my comfort zone. He said he would get me to jump out of a plane with him on my birthday (Which I refused by the way). I see he wasn't joking; but what I don't get is-

1 – It isn't my birthday yet?  
2 – Where is he and why didn't we discuss this before the event?  
3 – Why am I in a jungle?  
4 – Why was I fucking unconscious?  
(I have a lot more questions but I'm going to cut it short).  
5 - The most important question; if this is all a joke…you know…a surprise…then where the hell is the confetti?

I decided to play along with the hoax anyways.

"Ok you bastards! The jig is up, come out so I can punch you now," I said planting my hands on my hip looking around for anyone to pop out of a bush or be hide a tree.

I frowned when no one appeared.

"Hello," I said.

Just then there was a voice.

?: "Dakota…is that you?"

* * *

**Doctor 2****:** Catherine Haze

* * *

Catherine's POV:

* * *

After talking to Dakota on the phone (By the way the line went dead, which was weird but I didn't pay no mind to it) I went to the bathroom to wash up for the upcoming surgery. I to was taken off guard when the unexpected (bloody) victims came bursting through the door right before closing time. I was in my regular clothes at the moment; jeans, flip flops and a grey Aeropostale shirt. I sighed. _Now I have to change clothes again,_ I thought. I frowned at my selfishness remembering that there is a life on the line here. _No complaining, _I thought looking up at my tired reflection. I heard movement in one of the stalls be hide me but paid it no regard thinking it was probably one of the nurses. I turned on the facet thoroughly washing my hands. I turned off the water and couldn't help peeking at the stall that was partially cracked. I grabbed some paper towels quickly drying my hands. I slightly jumped when a bang sounded off in the small wash room.

"H-hello," I muttered as I slowly began walking over to the stall.

My fingertips touched the door and with a faint push the door opened with a creek.

Empty.

I frowned thinking I've completely lost it. I turned around and ran into a person which got the reaction of me screaming my head off. The person grabbed my forearms and I shut my eyes for the worst.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Catherine!" Said a very familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to see long chestnut hair going well past the shoulders and black concerned eyes.

"H-henry," I slurred out.

"What's wrong with you…you seem… jumpy," He said slowly letting go of my arms as if I'd thrash out any minute.

My mind was fluttering and I felt drained like I was about to fall over and just pass out; I blame the fact that I'm sleepy for the cause of my jumpiness. Finally my brain was starting to process the situation.

"Wait…what the hell are you doing in the girl's bathroom you pervert!" I snarled shuffling my way around him and to the door.

I heard him chuckle and just before heading out the door I heard…

"This isn't the girl's bathroom."

Once I was in the hall I looked at the sign and was mortified at what I saw. The bathroom I just departed from had a blue sign overhead that said _boys _printed on its black borders. I felt my cheeks flush at the embarrassment and I quickly padded away not wanting to run into Henry when he came back out.

* * *

I walked down the bright halls turning a sharp corner and stopped where I stood. The very hall that I needed to go down was…dark. There was only one light flickering and beyond that it was pitch black. It pretty much screamed horror movie. Like one of those scenes when you know something is sure to pop out. _Damn_ _hospital…they need to stop being cheap and pay for the electricity bills, _I thought. I took a moment to calm my frantic heart before taking minor baby steps. I stayed near the wall nervously trialing my fingertips along the rough texture. I was well past what little light I had left that ended into darkness. I pulled away from the wall now standing in the middle of the hall squinting my eyes at something that slightly seem to stand out among the darkness.

"Henry…is that you," I said timidly.

No response.

"Henry this isn't funny stop fooling around," I said bravely.

The form moved slightly confirming there was something there but as it started to move out of the darkness the more I began to realize that that wasn't Henry. I didn't realize that I was backing away till I stumbled having to lean back against the wall for support. The figure stopped and cocked its head to the side.

"P-please don't hurt me…I'm just a doctor," I pleaded.

"Dock…turrr," Said a grating voice that sounded inhuman.

I blinked in confusion at the sound of the voice. I then notice the figure seemed to have something clenched in its hand at its side.

I backed up even further.

"W-what is that," I choked out.

The black figure looked down at the object it held in its hand lifting it slightly before looking back at me. With one simply toss the round object flew through the darkness landing on the floor into the blinking light. I froze where I stood. My eyes went round my mouth slightly gaped as I stare at a pair of dark lifeless eyes that stared right back at me. There lying on the floor was the head of…of…

"Henn…raayy," Came the graveling voice.

Horrified I looked back up at the form as it had its head cocked...like it enjoyed my reaction to my now deceased friend. A cold-hearted menacing like laugh flooded the corridor as the figure in no rush began to walk towards me. I frantically began to back up my breath came in short gasps at the situation I practically walked into.

"Don't move!" I yelled taking out my petite hand blade I had stashed away for situation such as this.

The form stopped and it became eerily silent once again as it analyzed my threat. Once again that menacing laughter penetrated my ears as it looked upon my poor accuse of a weapon.

_Hurt me…doctor_

My brows furrowed at the sound of the voice…this time my own voice. The form charged and I jumped back in fear but in the end pathetically ended on my rump. The form was still standing in its pervious place. _A mock charge, _I thought. Does this thing want me to pee myself?

_What's wrong…you seem…jumpy_

I bit my bottom lip at the sound of Henry's voice this time. I clumsily got back on my feet slowly backing away. Every step I took back the form took forward. He stepped over Henry's head giving it no notice as he continued his pursuit. The form was now under the dim blinking light giving me a glimpse at what I was up against, and by what I saw my chances were slim. I only got a chance to catch the sight of metal like armor and rippling muscles before he laughed that evil laugh that I was sure would give me nightmares and easily punched out the blinking light above making everything engulf in darkness.

I didn't stand a chance...

* * *

I was wondering through a fucking jungle now! I don't know how I ended up here. You've ever woken up perched in a 50 foot tree? Trust me it's nowhere near fun. I saw other parachutes falling in the distant disappearing amongst the trees but it seems I've lost my way already; I'm not much of an outdoorsy chick as you've perhaps figured out already.

"Where the hell is everybody?" I muttered.

Just then a voice sounded off nearby. I listened closely hearing the rambling of the unknown other and without thinking I walked off in the direction of the voice.

* * *

**Royce & Isabelle****

* * *

**The pair watched silently as the last few parachutes disappeared through the cover of the canopy and into the jungle beneath. Royce let out a huff of breath before lightly tugging Isabelle along minding her injured shoulder.

"Come on, let's get the hell off this planet," he said.

Isabelle held her ground still staring in the direction the new bunch of sure to be killers have landed. Royce gave her a look that she paid no attention to before looking in the direction as well.

"What are you thinking," Royce asked curiously.

They both looked at each other at the same time.

"We still do not know our situation, we are almost out of ammo and we need medical attention," Isabelle said. Her gaze never faltering from Royce's dark eyes which would seem cold and calculative at times but when she said the last part involving their injuries he couldn't help but guiltingly look at her shoulder, his eyes slightly softened.

Isabelle looked back in the direction of the newbie's not yet getting use to the new caring look Royce was now displaying willingly.

"If my hunch is correct then there is sure to be a medic amongst the group…just like it was in ours," replied Isabelle ending the awkward silence.

Just then Royce made a humorless chuckle.

"I don't know about you but I don't exactly trust doctors anymore," Said Royce.

Isabelle looked back at Royce with a grin at the memory of Edwin and hesitantly brought a hand to her neck that still slightly stung uncomfortably from the unexpected betrayal of one of the people she showed remorse to in his time of need.

She also laughed a humorless laugh looking down at the ground.

"Let's just hope this doctor doesn't try to kill us," She replied coldly with the same solemn grin on her face.

…

"How are your injuries?" Royce asked unexpectedly.

Isabelle looked back up at Royce her brows bunched up at being caught off guard. She quickly looked away from his concerned gaze and replied emotionlessly.

"I'll live."

Just then gun fire could be heard in the distance which saved Isabelle the hassle of talking to the all of a sudden kind hearted Royce. They both stared in the direction noiselessly. Isabelle looked back at Royce and gingerly rubbed the corner of his lips with one delicate stroke which defiantly caught his undivided attention. He looked at her wide eyed slightly caught off guard though of course he wouldn't admit that. She only flashed a sly grin before saying six words.

"Let's go before they kill themselves," She said before wobbling off leaving Royce somewhat dazed at the unforeseen contact.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Characters

-Riley  
-Patrick Geranchez  
-Criminal - Jonathan Mic Luther  
-Prison Guard - Bagura Lee (Allard-Liao)  
-Mercenary - Aron Lee O'donnel (grimmJAKAL)  
-Soldier - James William O'donnel (Android 25)  
-Girl Officer - Joanna Lynn Hall (Southernvampirepirate)  
(Still haven't decided on the guy officer)  
-Doctor1 - Dakota Smith  
-Docter2 - Catherine Haze  
- Royce  
-Isabelle

_***Note: The creators of the characters did a POV for their OC's. If there isn't a name beside that OC in (_) then they are mine and I did their POV's.***_

A review is always appreciated. So until next time!

~Legal Humor


	2. Chapter 2

blainesgirl: Thank you! Oh and you know you can darken the background right. Once your reading a story look to your right: There's this little icon that allows you to turn the screen black and the words white. Very useful if your finding reading difficult.

StudentofDust: Thank you so much. I'm happy your interested in the story thus far.

Teddy-wabbitz: Thx! The storyline better be good - I practically lost a arm and a leg to do that first chapter. I don't usually write a chapter that long.

Alive At 2PM: Well wait no further. I hope you like the new chap.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is short: Perhaps a huge let down compared to the first chapter but never the less I hope you do enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Coming Out of Hiding

* * *

**? POV:**

Without a word I watched keenly from my perch at the arrival of the newcomers; group 64 I believe. So, so far there have been 64 groups before mine and still this ongoing chain never ends. I stretched my worn limbs not even recalling the last time I've been out in the open like this; so relaxed and carefree. Not having to constantly look around or fret about being hunted or watched. Even if it's for a little while I was enjoying the freedom while it lasted; the freedom to actually be able to walk around and not have to worry whether or not I'll live to see the next day.

I've out lived everyone in my group and secretly hidden my way into this planet. I say hidden because I haven't been caught _yet_ and have been keeping a low profile for quite some time. After season after season of slyly sneaking under the radar with no chance of ever making a move I got a break when the last group, group 62, killed the three prior hunters. I got lucky. Something that has only happened once, or so I've been told.

Though I never witnessed the first triumph myself, it was told to me through tale. Another human that resided in a group previous to mine was an old man that survived on the planet longer than any could imagine. Though he did never tell me how long, you could tell by not only a moment's glimpse of him but through speech. He was a wise old man; now deceased, not from the hunters but of an unknown illness that mysteriously took his life without notice. I bowed my head slightly at the remembrance; taking in the moment.

If the old man was right then I don't have long till more of them arrive; three anew. 'Stronger, smarter and more ruthless than the last' the old man's words echoed in my head and I shuddered at the thought. I turned my gaze back to the skies.

So I have to strategize quickly if I have any hopes of ever getting off of this game planet. My mind wondered to Noland; one of the few who survived along with me in our endeavors. We _both_ out lived the others but in the end I suppose I'll be the only one that made it in our group; sad. I sighed not at all felling to remorseful about Noland's demise. Noland was…well he truly only looked out for his own wellbeing. I'm sure after a few more seasons went by he would have surely betrayed me soon enough. Did I mention he was kind of crazy in the head? Well, that's Noland for you. He made one dire flaw that cost him his life and that was that he intervened in the previous hunt and purposely encountered group 62. Even leading them to his hideout, which was one of the biggest mistakes a person can make. The hunters were after their primary targets so by leading them to his base he pretty much gave his hideout away to the hunters; making him a target as well.

The vision I was looking in appeared in blues and blacks, the bright reds and oranges marked the new individuals as they fell downward. I cocked my head to the side as the last remaining heat signatures disappeared into the jungle and I slowly began to climb down from my perch and stalk forward.

It's taken me years to get use to this new sight; though you could never really tell time here. I remember the first time I got this new technology and put it on I ran into many trees; it defiantly took some getting used to. I huffed a muffled chuckle at the recollection.

I weaved in and out of trees and through the terrain with ease looking closely for any heat signatures. The mask picked up something in the trees and I immediately stopped and calmly sidestepped it be hide a bush. I huffed in irritation at the poor visage this mask provided. It didn't give the best visual description; I suppose this is an old model. I remember Noland had the more advance bio-helm and alien tech. We were actually going to meet to trade equipment and supplies the following winter but seeing as he is no more I suppose I can give up all hopes at ever getting something more…up to date.

The red blur in my visor struggled in the trees and I smiled under my mask at the pathetic scene. I never belittled my kind, if anything I was proud to be human. Yet sometimes I had to wonder, why of all things to hunt down we were chosen. I watched unimpressed and slightly embarrassed that this person was practically representing mankind here and he was wrestling around with a tree. Ok well I perhaps do deride my own kind but I never second guessed my species till I arrived here. _If their getting easily deterred at the beginning then how are they going to last in the long-run, _I thought. After shuffling around like an idiot the person finally bottled enough common sense to take out a knife and cut themselves free and fell into a thick bush; breaking their fall. Not even a few seconds after they fell the person burst out of the bush wielding a weapon. I instantly stooped down to a very low crouch.

These newbie's were very well known to fire off shells when they first arrive and I wasn't in the mood or didn't have the patience and or humor to be shot at. The person didn't do anything but look around, taking in their surroundings making me relax; relieved I wouldn't be forced to kill potential allies. Basically if you're a human than we were automatically temporary…comrades. Well, that's until you turn on me or I turn on you first. It's not personal; it's more of a survival of the fittest thing out here. The person lowered their arsenal before heading off in the direction of the other parachuters. _Wise move, _I thought; perhaps thinking that there was some hope for our fellow man.

And with that I shadowed the lone human; finally getting the pleasurable feeling of being the hunter instead of the hunted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I bet you guys weren't expecting that. Yep, in my version of the movie [Predators] Noland wasn't the only one on the game planet. Hope you guys like the twist in the story! Sorry if this chapter seems a little TO short and kind of rushed. I'm trying to get all my older stories updated so I can resume my newer ones.

Stories that should be updated soon: [What you'd Least Expect_Experiment 619_One's Instincts_Eight is better Than One_Live Among Us]

***Note (1): I've re-edited Eight is better Than One. I added a few things and [Hopefully] fixed all the spelling errors. Check it out if you have time and if there still are a few errors than I would hope you'd be kind enough to point them out for me.

***Note (2): Another thing: I'm not sure if you know this but I have school so I know things are going a little slow, forgive me. Also me B-day is coming up in a matter of days so I have planning. I know you would wait patiently for the awaited updates though so thank you.

Sincerely,

-Humor


End file.
